Disenchantment
by lilmissbeula
Summary: After reading a letter of request to be courted, 16 year old Rin sets out on an adventure of a lifetime as she's pushed to her limits to find the demon that she once grown attached to 10 years ago. Will sparks fly? Or, will her wishes of staying by the demons side blow up in her face? Rated "M" for detailed chapters. Make sure to R&R! Enjoy!


**Disechantment**

**Chapter 1**

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

It was like every other moonlit night. Down a beaten path hidden behind the trees and bushes of Kaede's Village, there lied a tuckered out Rin sprawled out amongst the dewed lush grass of the dandelion field. She'd just finished up doing some last minute errand running for Kagome in the village over before sneaking off here. With exhausted arms, she propped herself up to face the stream that flowed through the tiny village. A small waterfall rippled the flowing current from time to time, making Rin loose herself with eternal peace. The wind was crisper that particular night, making it the perfect night to dream. And, a lot of it she did when she dozzed off. Having dreams like every other 16 year old does, but, the only thing those dreams have in common is the black figure with yellow eyes. So tall and lean. Seeing a figure like that would melt any girl's heart, but to Rin, that black figure was nothing but a mystery to her.

The night was silently enjoyable, just the sound of distant crickets were the only sounds that surrounded her. Lightning bugs glittered the field like pebbles of light as Rin was finally lost herself in her own land of dreams.

_The ground is cold and damp. I can't help but shiver to try and keep myself warm. My eyes feel heavy. My body feels paralyzed from the neck down. Why do I feel this way? My head is pounding. I can feel the chains slitthering down my motionless body, tighening where ever they pleased. I hate feeling uncomfortable. I wish I can move._

_I can barely lift my head, my eyes are too tired to look around, but, I managed to gaze a little. Wait. What is...no, who is that? My eyes are straining because I'm trying to focus on what is infront of me. Nothing but darkness surrounds me, so, how can I point out what's in front of me? I'm going crazy! But, those eyes. They're so..._

A sudden splash from a jumping fish jolted Rin from her reaccuring dream. It's the same dream that's been playing every night for the past few weeks. It plays over in her head like a never ending movie. What could it mean?

Rin looked down her slender legs that drooped down into the cool water from the ledge that she sat on. Her toes cascaded the surface of the water, creating little ripples from her outstretched toes. Patches of clouds roamed the stary sky, while nature was trying its hardest to hide the cresent moon that dormented itself over the village where she's lived for the past 6 years. The first few months of living in Kaede's Village, Rin cried herself to sleep those nights seeing now that she has to live amongst humans again. But after a while, she'd grown use to living with humans and has done a complete turn around from where her life was just 10 years ago. A girl who's parents were mauled on by wolves, but was always rescued by the demon that showed her that not all demons were bad creatures, to now, being a brave, ambitious, and fearless 16 year old young woman. Since she decided to accept her new surroundings, she then became the most talked about villager in all of the other surrounding villages. Today is not only her 16th birthday, but, she is now of marrying age.

Seeing a girl with the fairestly smooth skin, eyes that have that dark chocolate flavor, the body of a goddess, but, the heart of unlimited love and affection. Who wouldn't want her to live in their village. Rin's been the talk of the villages' all morning, which is another reason why she escaped to her secret spot. This was her spot. Her spot of not only escape, but, her spot of endless reassurance. With exhausted eyes, she began to dream again. Hoping that her reoccuring dreams will play.

_"Rin! It's time to eat!" hollared Kagome who peeked through the hut that they accompanied for meals._

_Rin glanced back and hollared out, "Okay. Be there in a sec." while she pulled a carrot from the garden near by._

_With a basket filled to the rim with mixed vegatables of carrots, potatoes, peppers, and sweet patatoes, Rin hauled the basket over her shoulder and headed towards the hut in time for supper. After arriving in the hut, she gathered all the vegatables and sorted them out for her and Kagome to clean and prepare for the side dishes that'll go along with Lady Kaede's beef stew. After cleaning, cutting, and peeling all the vegatables that they needed, Kagome, Rin, and the rest of the gang surrounded the little campfire in the hut and started to chow down._

_After taking a few bites from the sweet potatoes and a sip of the beef stew, Rin glanced around in curiousity at the company that she's grown attatched too since she started living here. She watched in envy as Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting over the last sweet potato while Sango was helping Miroku feed their 2 girls while Sango bounced their newest edition on her lap while they sat. Rin was trying to hold in a giggle when the eldest twin girl kicked the spoon full of stew from out of her dads hand._

_"So Rin..." Sango asked while holding in a laugh, "How are you holding up?"_

_Rin looks up mid way with her fork and asked, "What do you mean Sango?"_

_"Well..." she started before she munched on a green pepper, "You've been quiet for the past few days when you're usually all smiles and laughter. Is something bothering you?"_

_Rin shook her head, "No. Why?"_

_"We're just a little worried that's all." Kagome interrupted after she broke up the fight between Inuyasha and Shippo by taking the last sweet potato for herself._

_Rin smiled a small smile, "There's no need to worry about me Kagome. I'm fine. I promise." before sipping what was left of her beef stew._

_Inuyasha interrupted with a, "Yeah. Says you."_

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome said before she unintentionally punched his arm for his behavior at dinner. Like always._

_Rin looked at the silver haired demon with concern as to what he was trying to tell her, "What're you..."_

_But, her sentence was cut off by Inuyasha who was rubbing his arm where Kagome punched him, "Don't act stupid. You know who I'm talking about."_

_Miroku butted in, "Inuyasha, I don't think Rin wants him to be mentioned around her because..."_

_"She's going to have to get over it. Besides, it's not our fault that my damn brother dumped her in a human village to survive." Inuyasha provoked before tearing into a chunk of beef._

_"Inuyasha." Miroku sighed._

_With narrow eyes, Kagome blurred out, "You're going a little over board and blowing things way out of proportion now apologize."_

_"For what! I'm just telling it how it is." Inuyasha huffed, but, was then clobbered by a wrapped up package from behind him. Lady Kaede then appeared._

_"I can hear ye from the garden outside." Kaede mentioned before taking a seat inbetween Rin and Shippo around the crackling fire, "What're ye hollaring about now?"_

_"Inuyasha is instigating an arguement again like always." Shippo stated while pointing a finger at him._

_Inuyasha huffed in disagreement with crossed arms before sticking his tongue out at Shippo. It was silent for a split second before Lady Kaede spoke out._

_"Rin."_

_She looked up from the crackling fire pit and up at granny Kaede, "This was given to me this morning." while handing her the package that she smacked Inuyasha in the back of the head with._

_With outstretched arms, Rin took the package with anticipation before analyzing it with excitement in her eyes._

_"Well then, speaking of the devil. Did he stop by again?" Inuyasha commented in disbelief._

_"Why're you so concerned about it Inuyasha? Be happy that he only visits because Rin's here." Shippo commented before getting to his feet to leave._

_Inuyasha just huffed to himself again before getting to his feet to leave for the night. Kagome followed behind him. Sango, Miroku, and Rin stayed behind to help clean up._

_"You can so feel the brotherly love between the two." Miroku sarcastically stated._

_From outside the hut, Inuyasha hollared, "I heard that!" before they errupting into laughter._

The lightning bugs flickered the surrounding grass with envy as Rin slowly opened her eyes. That happened 3 month ago on a night like this. And, she still hasn't opened her package yet. She wasn't scared to open it, she just wanted to open it when the time was right. She'll open it eventually, but for right now, she sat down by the river and enjoyed the last minute scenery before she decided to take off to the village for supper. She can still hear Inuyasha mentioning "him" throughout her head. It's been years since she's last seen him. She worries about him constantly. She wonder's what he's been doing. Is he eating right? Where is he sleeping at? Those are the unanswered questions that repeated constantly in her mind. Just the thought of him made her stomach turn. Not from the sight of him that pops in her head, but, from the butterflies that fluttered in the pit of her stomach making the heat on her face build.

Shaking her head to get the thought of him out of her head, she was interrupted by a Sango yelling, "Rin! It's time to eat!"

"Coming!" Rin hollared back to Sango.

Reaching to her feet, she stretched as far as her arms can go. Within mid stretch, she spotted a ripple in the flow of the river and looked down. She stared at her reflection within the ripples of the water. Something caught her eye, so, she bent down to stare closer at the water. Seeing the tiny fish that swam at the bottom of the river, in the corner of her eye, she can see a figure hidden behind a bundle of trees on the other side of the river.

_Who is that?_ Rin questioned herself while she tried to focus on who was hidding amongst the trees on the other side.

Her curiousity got the better of her as she was fully focused on the figure that she could barely see. It was pitch black on the other side, the only thing that she could recognize was not only the shape of the figure, but, the glow of it's determined eyes.

Rin shook her head again in disbelief before she rubbed her eyes, thinking she was seeing things. After rubbing her eyes, she looked again to see that the figure was no longer hidden in the trees.

_I could of sworn I seen someone standing there. I must be imagining things_ she encouraged herself before turning the other direction up the hill to the path she took hours before.

After a few more steps were taken, she reached the top of the hill and was about to enter Kaede's village before she took a glance back down at the river. She can still see the glitter of lightning bugs from on top of the hill. With curiousity written all over her face, she took in a huge sigh to recollect herself before entering the hut for dinner with the rest of her newly found family.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

The water was the perfect temperature to make all of her worries disappear, but, she had to get out eventually. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were already settled down in bed for the night, leaving Rin the only one up at this time of night. After she finished washing herself up, she climbs out of the relaxing water to begin drying herself off. After she towel dried her hair, she then wrapes the towel around her before heading to her hut that was close to where Kagome and Inuyasha's was. When those few steps were taken, Rin entered in her own hut and began to get dressed and ready for bed.

Dropping the towel onto the floor exposing her naked creamy skin to the cool air gave her the major goosebumps to where her nipples hardened from the cool air. It was just another relaxing night in Kaede's village. No foreigner stepped foot in the village because Inuyasha was accompaning where he stayed. With Inuyasha taking refuge in Lady Kaede's village, Rin didn't have to fear any other villager to peek through her opened window since Inuyasha was around. After a few minutes of procastinating around her hut, she wandered over to her closet to reveal her endless supply of robed garnments of multiple colors and patterns. She reached in and grabbed her night gown robe and began to get dressed.

After she finished tying her robe together, she went to shut her closet closed when she spotted the unopened package that Kaede had given to her. It was wrapped up in brown paper all neat and clean with no damage done to it whats so ever. She kept it hidden in a little hidden compartment in her closet that she kept locked with a key that she also kept hidden from view. Determination whelded up inside her. The anticipation was killing her. Since she was the only one up, she reached in to grab the package. As she did, something has fallen off of the top and onto the floor by her feet.

"Hm?" Rin looked down at her feet and picked up what fell, "A letter?"

_This wasn't with the package granny Kaede gave me_ she questioned her mind before reaching down to grab it from up off the floor.

With both the letter and package in her hand, she walked over to her bed and knelt down on her knees while she puts the package and letter infront of her. Confused, she reached over and opened the package first. She ripped apart the paper to reveal another robe. But, not just any robe. Rin picked it up to look at it closer. The robe was white and decorated with chrysanthemum flowers of pinks and blues with gold stitching. In her eyes, it was the most prettiest kimono out of her collection in her closet. She stared at it in awe. You can see the excitement in her eyes. She stared at it a few more seconds to adore its beauty, but, she glanced over at the letter that laid next to it. That's when her mood changed from excitement to curiousity in a blink of an eye. After folding up the kimono robe all nice and neat, she then picked up the letter. It was in a blank envelope. No name or anything written on it to see who it was from. With her hands shaking with anticipation, she ripped the side of the envelope and pulled out what was inside. After unfolding the letter, she began to read what was written on it.

_**Rin,**_

_**You probably don't remember me, but, I still remember you. I know that I've barely been coming around, but, this is not why I'm writing this letter to you. Words been going around from the surrounding villages' that you're now 16 years of age. The kimono you received was especially made for you. I want you to wear it and go to the place where we first met. I wish to court you.**_

Rin reread the letter over and over again to make sure she was reading it right. But what she was reading was nothing but the truth. There was no signature, just a small purple cresent moon at the very bottom of the letter. She can feel her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. The butterflies returned to her stomach making her feel like needing to puke, but, in a good way. After reading the letter over again one last time, she folds it back up and puts it back in the envelope. Getting to her feet, she puts it in her secret compartment, closes the closet doors shut, and crawls underneath the blankets.

_I wish to court you_ repeated like a casette tape in her head as she stared out of her window of her hut at the starry night sky. Not even knowing what time it was, she took one last glance up at the sky to see the cresent moon peeking through the patches of passing clouds. Letting the reassuring glow cascade her bed in comfort. Curiousity filled her like water as Rin was then overwhelmed by sleep. Not even a second later, she was fast asleep with a small smile on her face.


End file.
